Sumo
Sumo is a Saint Bernard dog in Detroit: Become Human. He is a pet owned by Lieutenant Hank Anderson. Biography Pre-game He was born in April 2031.Detroit: Become Human Extras, Gallery How or when he came to live with Hank is unknown, but by 2038 Sumo was owned by Hank and lived with him in his house. Waiting for Hank... In the chapter Waiting for Hank, when exploring Hank's desk, Connor may find dog hair on his chair. Upon analyzing them, he finds they belong to a Saint Bernard dog. If asked, Hank reveals that his dog is named Sumo."Waiting for Hank..." Russian Roulette On November 6, 2038, in Chapter "Russian Roulette", Sumo appears in front of Connor after the latter breaks a kitchen window and enters to check on an unconscious Hank. He is, at first, very protective of Hank and growls at Connor in a defensive way until the android calms him down and assures the St. Bernard that he is no threat to him or his master. From this point onward, Sumo shows no aggression or hostility towards Connor, even allowing the android to pet him while Hank is getting dressed (player's choice). He is last seen settling down to sleep while Hank and Connor head off for the Eden Club."Russian Roulette" Night of the Soul If Connor stayed machine and Hank is hostile towards him, Hank will resign his police duties and Sumo will make a last appearance in the game during Hank's epilogue in this chapter. He will be seen sitting down on his table staring at Cole's picture with a revolver and a bottle of alcohol in front of him. Sumo can be heard whimpering during this sequence while the two talk to each other. Once Connor leaves the house, Hank will fire his gun, implying he committed suicide, and Sumo can be heard whimpering and howling."Night of the Soul" Chapters * Russian Roulette * Night of the Soul Personality "Gruff, big, powerful and intimidating, Sumo's fearsome exterior masks a sweet, loyal and noble nature."-'' Sumo's gallery descriptionDetroit: Become Human'' Extras, Gallery Sumo is shown to be a good boy, acting in a calm and gentle manner, showing the true temperament of his breed, and is very kindhearted to those he sees as good, like his owner and Connor. While he does act defensively around Hank, he does not aggressively attack people or androids, demonstrated when he is quickly calmed by Connor when the android addresses him by name and tells him he is there to help. In one ending, Sumo is shown to be smart enough to realize Hank was dead. Shortly after a now-deviant Connor attempts to mend his relationship with Hank, the man plays Russian Roulette and dies. This causes Sumo to howl and cry in despair at the death of his owner. Gallery Sumo_Gallery_DBH.png|Extras Gallery: "Sumo" Connor meets Sumo_DBH.jpg Sumo Detroit Become Human.jpg Notes * Originated in Japan, Sumo is a form of competitive full-contact wrestling where a wrestler attempts to force his opponent out of a circular ring or into touching the ground with any body part other than the soles of his feet (usually by throwing or pushing him down).Sumo on Wikipedia References de:Sumo fr:Sumo ru:Сумо Category:Characters Category:Species